


Love You Forever

by trouvaille12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actual dad bellamy blake, Alternate Universe, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, bellamy and clarke are the best witnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvaille12/pseuds/trouvaille12
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke get a 6am wake up call. Next thing they know they're outside the New York City courthouse about to watch their friends get married.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Emori, Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Clarke Griffin & Emori, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Emori/John Murphy (The 100)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Love You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This thought has been sitting in my head for over a week and I finally sat down and got it all out there. I legit have not written fanfic in such a long time, but it needed to be written. 
> 
> This was also supposed to be more Memori focused, but I guess my brain needed that indulgent Bellarke. And I also need that indulgent Memori wedding.

Bzzt...Bzzt...Bzzt…

Blearily, Bellamy comes to. He grunts as he rolls over, reaching for the phone buzzing near his head. He grabs the device and clicks the answer button. 

“...hello?” 

“Bellamy! Finally! Put Clarke on.” 

Of course it’s Murphy. He catches a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table and groans. “Murphy, do you have any idea what time it is?” 

“6:30, yes, I’m aware,” Murphy huffs impatiently, “Clarke?” 

“Is asleep, like I was before you called.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Murphy says. Bellamy can practically hear the eye roll through the phone. “While I’m sure you need all the beauty rest you can get, this is an emergency. Put Clarke on.” 

“Why didn’t you just call her?” Bellamy grumbles as he shifts to face the snoozing blonde at his side. 

“Her phone’s dead, genius. Now can you please put Clarke on?” 

Bellamy rolls his eyes, but figures he better just do as Murphy asks. He’d rather deal with a grumpy Clarke than a grumpy Murphy, anyway. He gently shakes Clarke’s shoulder until she stirs. He can’t help the dopey grin that tugs on his lips as her sleepy blue eyes look up at him in confusion. He holds out his phone, “Murphy. He says it’s an emergency.” 

Clarke blinks and slowly takes the phone, “Hey Murphy. This had better be good.” 

Bellamy chuckles as he settles back down. He lazily draws his fingers up and down Clarke’s arm as she 'mhmms' into his phone. He’s slowly starting to feel himself drift back to sleep when Clarke suddenly shoots straight up, eyes wide. 

“WHAT?!” She shouts. “Murphy are you--” She stops and Bellamy sits up too, worried. Was Murphy okay? “Okay, yes, of course we’ll be there. Just don’t do anything till then!” With that, Clarke hangs up, tossing his phone towards him as she scrambles out of bed. 

“Clarke, wait, what’s happening?” Bellamy struggles to keep up with her as she darts around the room, grabbing clothes and other things from the floor and the closet, muttering to herself. “Is Murphy okay?” 

“We don’t have time!” Clarke gasps. She tosses some clothes at him. “Put those on, I’ll explain on the way!” She bolts into the bathroom and shuts the door, signalling the end of the discussion. 

______  
When Bellamy had answered his phone this morning, he had no clue it would lead him to the New York City courthouse, but here he was. 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this,” He says. Beside him, Murphy shifts nervously. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever seen Murphy look so flustered. Murphy glances down at his watch, a weird look on his face. 

“Did you really expect anything less?” Murphy jokes, but his voice is shaky and betrays his nerves. 

“I, personally, would’ve liked a little more of a heads up, but can’t say this isn’t you, Murphy,” He jokes, but Murphy ignores his comment and glances again at his watch. Bellamy lays a hand on his arm. “Checking your watch will not make time go any faster.” 

“Our appointment is soon,” Murphy responds. “Had to call in a favor to get one so suddenly.” 

“This is crazy,” Bellamy laughs, still not sure he’s fully wrapped his mind around this. 

“What? Me getting married?” 

“No, you and Emori love each other, anyone can see that,” Bellamy responds. “The manner in which you’re going about this marriage, however, that's crazy.” Murphy smiles for the first time since Bellamy and Clarke arrived. “Where did this come from, anyway?” Clarke hadn’t told him much about the situation, instead focusing on doing her make-up on the ride over to the courthouse. All he had gotten was: Murphy and Emori. Marriage. 

“When I proposed to her, I thought we had this idea of what we wanted,” Murphy begins, a small smile on his face. “We both agreed that a huge wedding like Monty and Harper’s wasn’t our style, but it was getting harder to not have everything get out of control. We wanted something simple and something that was us. We were walking along the river last night and she was so beautiful and it felt right to just say, ‘hey! Let’s get married tomorrow!’” 

“You know Raven and Harper will murder you two over this,” Bellamy says. Murphy chuckles, shaking his head. 

“Might not have thought that far ahead.” 

Movement out of the corner of his eyes makes him raise his head. Clarke is walking towards them, an exuberant smile on her face. Bellamy watches her, sucking in a breath at how beautiful she looks. With her hair not done, the tiniest bit of make-up, and wearing a light blue dress that brings out the beautiful shade of her eyes, Bellamy thinks she looks perfect. Bellamy gets choked up for a moment, imagining the day he can watch Clarke walk down the aisle towards him at their own wedding. 

“I got some great shots of Emori,” Clarke says as she reaches them. Since Bellamy was the best man/ring bearer/witness, Clarke had dutifully stepped in as an impromptu photographer, more than happy to capture both of their friends on such a momentous day. “Are you ready for her, Murphy?” 

There’s no time for Murphy to answer, because Emori steps around the corner. She’s wearing a two piece dress, a white lace top with a matching skirt that flows as she walks towards them. Her hair is loose and curly around her face; she looks beautiful. Bellamy can’t help but watch Murphy’s face crumble at the sight of her. Murphy and Emori had never been the over the top affectionate couple. Hand-holding, a couple flirty remarks, or an arm around the shoulder were more their style. It was these quiet, intimate moments that Bellamy and the others were usually not privy to, but he’s glad that he’s here to watch them get married. And as he hears the soft click of Clarke’s camera, he’s glad that she’s here to capture this moment for them, too. 

Murphy steps forward and meets Emori halfway, taking her hands in his own and grinning at her. “Hey.” 

“Hey,” She responds softly. 

“You look...wow.” Murphy’s voice cracks and Emori smiles at him. 

Bellamy swallows a lump in his throat, unprepared for the wave of emotion he feels. He reaches out, searching for Clarke’s hand. She pauses from snapping pictures, grabbing his hand and squeezing gently. They give Murphy and Emori a few more moments to themselves, before Bellamy starts reminding them that they are on a schedule. 

They are the first appointment of the day and the judge looks none-too-happy about it, but nothing can dampen Murphy and Emori’s excitement. Bellamy stands beside Murphy as the witness/best man while Clarke stands back to continue taking pictures. 

“Have you prepared vows?” The judge asks. 

“Emori,” Murphy begins, voice strained and clearly on the verge of tears. “I love you. And I know I’ve never been perfect or even close for that matter. But, you make me wanna be better. You’ve shown me that there are people out there that can care for someone like me, who can push you and support you and love you. The day you walked into my life, I couldn’t have known how much my life would change, but it’s been for the better. We’ve been through so much and survived so much--” Murphy pauses, tears rolling down his cheeks. Emori reaches up, brushing them away gently. They share a small smile. “I know this was a spur of the moment decision, but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. Do you think you can love me forever?” 

Bellamy chuckles as Emori takes a moment before speaking, breathing deeply to calm herself. “John, I never imagined meeting someone like you. Someone who sees the real me, and appreciates all the good parts and the bad. I’ve never been a perfect person, either, but with you, nothing else matters. Your love and support has made me see that there is good out there in the world. And sometimes it’s the ones that have felt the most pain and the most heartache that have the most love to give. I love you for all of you, good and bad, and I promise I will love you forever.” 

Everyone is crying. Bellamy has to wipe the tears off his cheeks, as he hands over the rings Murphy had given him earlier. He stands back, trying to pull himself together, as Murphy and Emori put the rings on each other’s fingers, unable to stop smiling the entire time. When the judge deems them married, they launch at each other, kissing way more passionately than probably is allowed in a courtroom. The judge shoos them out, and once all the paperwork is signed they exit the courthouse. 

The sun is shining and the city is finally awake. Murphy has the biggest grin on his face, arm secured tightly around Emori’s waist. “Well, that was fun.” 

“Wait, let’s get a few more shots!” Clarke insists. She hands her bag to Bellamy and he holds it as she instructs Murphy and Emori how to stand and where to look. He stands back and admires her. The way she chides and teases the two newlyweds till they give her the picture she wants. The way her eyes shine as she looks at Murphy and Emori giggling and fawning all over each other.

“Alright, Clarke, we get it,” Murphy says. Bellamy chuckles at Clarke’s pouty face, gently prodding her in the side. 

“Come on, princess, let the newlyweds enjoy themselves.” 

“Hey,” Murphy says, pulling Bellamy into a firm hug. “Thanks for showing up. I’m not sorry for waking you up, though.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Bellamy says, punching Murphy’s arm with a grin on his face. He hugs Emori tightly, complimenting her on how nice she looks. “Don’t let Murphy have too much fun,” He says and Emori laughs. 

“I’ll try my best,” She promises. Clarke and Emori hug one more time, both with tears in their eyes. 

“You look beautiful, I’m so happy I could capture this,” Clarke tells her. 

“You’re amazing, both of you,” Emori responds. 

“We love you guys,” Bellamy tells them. “And have fun breaking the news to the rest of the group about your little elopement.” Murphy and Emori both groan, eliciting a new round of laughter among the four of them. Finally, Murphy and Emori manage to pull themselves away, promising to be safe and not get into any trouble. Bellamy and Clarke stand and watch them walk away, lost in their own little world. 

“Who’d have thought, John Murphy was an incredible sap,” He teases. Clarke playfully slaps him on the arm. 

“Hey, don’t be so judgmental. I saw you crying during their vows,” She says. 

Bellamy holds up his hands, “What can I say, they were good vows!” Clarke laughs and Bellamy wishes he had her camera to snap a picture of this moment. The way she tips her head back fully, the sound of her laugh, the warmth of her presence by his side. She really had him entranced. He leans down and presses a quick kiss to her lips, gesturing down the street, “Lunch?” Clarke nods enthusiastically, and loops her arm through his, following his lead down the street. She leans her head against his shoulder as they walk and Bellamy grins down at her. Maybe a 6am wake up call wasn’t so bad after all. And maybe someday soon, they’ll be celebrating their own wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Got to love a good Memori and Bellarke double date to the courthouse! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
